Percuteneous targeting of various types of cervico-thoracal, abdominal and limb lesions is most frequently based on image guided interventional approach. There are several clinical procedures where this approach is applied: biopsies, chemical and thermal ablations, pain management procedures etc, for example. Two of the most frequently used imaging techniques for the image guidance are ultrasonic (US) based and computer tomography (CT) based. The US guided procedures are characterized by an interactive needle advancement monitoring and relatively good visualization of compact anatomical structures, e.g. bones. However, this technique suffers from multiple drawbacks, poor visualization of anatomical structures filled with air, poor visibility when bony anatomy is superimposed on the structure of interest, low signal quality in obese patients (subcutaneous fat), for example. The CT guided interventions provide high contrast resolution distortion-less images and good visualization of the anatomical structures. The disadvantage of the technique is poor patient access and room sterility issues. An intervention room equipped with a rotational X-ray device is much more suitable for such procedures, but for most of the procedures the contrast resolution of the X-ray device is not sufficient.